Mis Pervertidos amigos
by Dragon Girl Ball Z
Summary: U.A Milk esta enamorada de 2 chicos y ellos de ella, Ellos aran lo que sea para conquistar a Milk ¿como será su convivencia en una casa solo para ellos 3? LEMON Y MUCHA PERO MUCHA PERVERCION! GxM VxM Advertencia: en uno de los capítulos abra trio! VxMxG NO SE LO PIERDAN!
1. Una inesperada y sesual visita

Bueno solo quería informar que todas las historias que are serán 100% pervertidas por eso que cae en clasificación M, aceptare sugerencias, felicitaciones, críticas, etc… de los lectores tanto en interno como abiertamente en los Reviews. Gracias.

Info.:

**-Párrafo sin dialogo del personajes (características de le lugar, narrador, etc.)**

**-**_Pensamientos_

DERECHOS: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

**La inesperada y sensual visita**

**Era una linda mañana en la montaña Paoz un joven de cabellos alborotados de 18 años vestido con una polera anaranjada y unos pantalones azules, iba a abrir la puerta.**

Quien eres tú?.-Dijo al ver una linda jovencita de 18 años con cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, que llevaba una maleta-.

Goku! cuanto te extrañe!.-le dijo la chica abrasando al confundido joven del cuello-. Mira que alto estas y que fuerte te ves!

EE.. Gracias..? ,Pero yo a ti no te conozco.-Dijo el chico tratando de apartar a la desconocida-.

Ja-ja-ja que gracioso.-dijo sarcásticamente entrando a la casa con sus cosas dejándolas en el sofá-. estoy muerta por el viaje me iré a dar una ducha.-y sin más entro al baño para darse la ducha-.

P-pero que paso?.-dijo confundido el muchacho pensando quien sería esa chica-.

_Es muy linda me recuerda a Milk...-_penso mirando la foto de el con Milk y vegeta de pequeños-. _No puede ser Milk se fue del país hace mucho…_

**Pensaba el chico hasta que alguien entro sin avisar**

Kakaroto!.-Dijo un cabeza de flama de mediana estatura vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones del mismo color-. Mira lo que traje...-iba a decir que era lo que le traía a su amigo hasta que escucho la ducha-. Kakaroto alguien esta hay adentro?... Y de quien son esas maletas?.-le dijo vegeta que estaba igual o más confundido que Goku-.

Shh... Habla más bajo vegeta o ella nos va a oír.-Dijo en voz baja para que la chica no ollera-.

Que! Es-es una mujer?!.-Grito sorprendido vegeta ya que nunca había visto a su amigo salir con ninguna chica-.

Si... Pero no la conozco, ella llego hace un rato, entró y se está duchando.-explico Goku-.

**Vegeta iba a decir algo pero la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una linda silueta femenina mojada envuelta en una toalla que tapaba lo justo y necesario, ni más ni menos, ella al ver al chico que estaba con Goku no pudo aguantar la emoción.**

VEGETAA!.-Grito corriendo hacia vegeta abrasándolo con fuerza-.

Mi-Milk?.-Dijo vegeta reconociendo a la chica-.

Pues claro que si!.-dijo ella sorprendiendo a Goku quien ahora comparaba la imagen de la pequeña Milk que vio hace 5 años atrás con la actual que veía en este momento, mientras que ella seguía saludando a Vegeta-. Woou Vegeta cuanto as crecido! Y también estas muy guapo y fuerte como Goku!.-le decía sin dejar de abrazarlo-.

E... Gracias?.-decía sorprendido de ver a Milk y un poco ofendido por decirle que se parecía a Goku-. Y dinos... Para que volviste?

Pues para estar con ustedes hermanitos!.-dijo poniendo su brazo en el cuello de Goku y vegeta, acercándoles y darle un beso de 5 segundos con lengua a cada uno como cuando eran pequeños-. Y tu padre Goku?

Se fue de por 2 meses con el ejército.-le dijo soltándose de el agarre de Milk un poco sonrojado al igual que vegeta-.

Puedo llamarlo?.-Dijo la aun mojada chica-.

Claro, el teléfono esta haya y ahí está el número de mi padre.-dijo señalando la ubicación de las 2 cosas-.

Okey lo llamare ahora, gracias.-y se fue dejando a Goku solo con vegeta-.

Woou al parecer se acordó de nuestros "saludos" de pequeños.-dijo vegeta-.

Pues eso parese...- hubo un silencio que duro segundos hasta que volvió Milk muy contenta-.

Bien chicos les encantara saber que me hospedare aquí hasta terminar la universidad!-.

Que!?.-Dijeron a uno miso ambos chicos-.

SIP! Podremos volver a estar los 3 como antes!.-dijo emocionada la chica-.

**Goku no podía creer que ahora fuera a vivir con la linda Milk hasta que acabara la universidad!, y vegeta el no le entraba en la cabeza que Kakaroto tuviera a una linda y sexy chica para el solo no era justo así que propuso algo:**

Tienes razón Milk será como en los viejos tiempos,... y que les parece si yo también me quedo así nos veremos más.-dijo con voz seria pero simpática esperando una respuesta-.

Sii eso sería estupendo!Ahora mismo llamo al señor Bardock y le pregunto.-dijo Milk emocionada yendo al teléfono en la otra sala-.

**Cuando se fue Goku y vegeta aclararon las cosas:**

Que pretendes Vegeta?.-le pregunto Goku-.

Pues conquistar a Milk, ella será solo mía Kakaroto.-dijo vegeta enfrentando a Goku-.

Yo también la quiero conquistar!.-dijo molesto el joven cabellos alborotados-.

Pues que gane el mejor.-dijo estirando la mano para que Goku cerrara el ''trato''-.

Así lo are.-dijo dándole un apretón de manos a Vegeta-.

**Ambos se miraron desafiantes durante segundos hasta que llego Milk**

El sr. Bardock dijo que no había problema en que te quedaras vegeta.-le informaba chica-. Y también dijo que se demoraría 3 meses más de lo planeado pero que no nos preocupáramos por el dinero porque el cada semana nos enviaría lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir.

Genial entonces iré a buscar mis cosas para quedarme nos vemos...-dijo vegeta yéndose lo mas rápido posible-.

**Después de eso Goku y Milk se quedaron solos**

Tengo que ir a ordenar mis cosas en mi nueva habitación.-dijo subiendo sus maletas por las escaleras-. Goku puedes ordenar el baño?, GRACIAS!.-dijo rápidamente sin que el pelinegro alcanzara a responder-.

A Goku no le quedó otra opción que ir a limpiar el baño, cuando entro ahí vio toda la ropa de Milk en el suelo y no tubo de otra que recogerla... Todo era normal pero al tomar las bragas de Milk no pudo evitar olerlas

Que rico y extraño huelen...-se dijo a si mismo-. _No, no puedo ser tan enfermo…, tendré que controlarme un poco_.-pensó para luego subir a la habitación de Milk y tocar la puerta-. Milk puedo pasar?!

Si Goku pasa.-dijo Milk del otro lado de la puerta-.

**Al entrar Goku pudo ver a la chica completamente desnuda *Sangrado de nariz* **

Milk pero que haces dejándome pasar si aun sigues desnuda.

Hay Goku exageras me as visto desnuda miles de veces con vegeta.- Dijo sin ponerle mucha importancia-.

Pero éramos niños!.-le grito Goku, segundos después llega Vegeta-.

Ya llegue, Cual es mi habita...?.- ve a la desnuda Milk *sangrado de nariz*-.

Ah, hola Vegeta.-dijo Milk-. Tu habitación está al otro lado de la mía... Al parecer yo estoy en medio de ustedes 2 jijijiji

**Dijo sin darse cuenta de los pervertidos pensamientos de sus amigos**

_muy pronto Milk muy pronto_.-pensó Vegeta-.

_Serás solo mía Milk_.-pensó Goku-.

Goku llevare a Vegeta a su habitación.-dijo Milk que ya se había puesto un short y una polera-. Nos haces unos bocadillos? GRACIAS.-de nuevo lo dijo rápidamente que Goku no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso-.

**Mientras en la habitación de Vegeta...**

Muy bien Vegeta esta es tu habitación.-dijo Milk-. Creo que la recordaras de cuando éramos pequeños, recuerdas tu colección de autos de juguetes?

Si, con los que hacíamos competencias jeje.-recordó el-.

Si! Esta debajo de la cama aun.-dijo poniendo las rodillas en el suelo y buscando bajo la cama-. Creo que por alguna parte de aquí están...

**Vegeta solo miraba el bien formado trasero de Milk que estaba levantado hacia él, así que, sin pensar se acercó poniéndose detrás de ella (que seguía agachada buscando debajo de la cama) y con las dos manos tomo las caderas de ella dejándolos en una pose muy comprometedora, Vegeta empezó a rozar su entrepierna con el trasero de Milk (ambos aun con ropa) ella podía sentir la leve erección de Vegeta rozándola, pero como ella no estaba muy cómoda debajo de la cama, retrocedió haciendo caer a Vegeta sobre el suelo y a ella sobre el**

Vamos a sentarnos a la mesa de allí Vegeta.- le dijo en un susurro en la oreja el acercamiento izo que sus pechos chocaran con él de vegeta.

**Ella se paró y se fue a sentar a una no muy pequeña mesa que estaba en el suelo (una mesa baja donde hay que sentarse en el suelo, estilo japonés) él se sentó al frente y sin querer la pateo**

Te arrepentirás de haber echo eso.-Dijo refiriéndose a la patada y devolviéndosela para que luego empezara una guerra de patadas bajo la mesa-.

Que inmadura eres.-dijo vegeta sin dejar de patear-.

Mira quien habla.-dijo ella y siguieron hasta que Milk se detuvo-.

Que pasa?.-pregunto extrañado de que paran-.

Como si no lo supieras, mira tu pie.-dijo ella con vergüenza-.

**Vegeta movió un poco el pie y tras un pequeño gemido de Milk se dio cuenta de que tenía su pie en la entrepierna de ella (ambos estaban sin zapatos)**

Pe-perdón.-dijo vegeta pero Milk tomo la pierna de el para que no sacara el pie -.

No me dejaras así? .- le dijo empezando a frotar el pie de vegeta en su entrepierna-. Mm!...(gimió) esto me está gustando... Mm!... Pero no es justo...mm!... Tu también tienes que disfrutar.-dijo soltando para que el siguiera, Vegeta entendió la indirecta y empezó a frotar, ella hizo lo mismo con la entrepierna de vegeta solo que tomo con ambos pies el ''bulto'' del (vegeta usaba pantalones delgados por lo tanto lo sentía todo)-. Ah...- gemía un poco más fuerte-. Vegeta... Ah... Pedo sentir cada parte de tu miembro en mi pie aah!...

Ah... Milk es-estas muy mojada...ah!...Mm...-gemía con voz grabe y varonil-.

Ambos se tocaban bajo la mesa casi botándola cuando en eso llega Goku

Muy bien aquí tengo los bocadillos.-pero al ver la mesa moviéndose y a Milk y vegeta sudados gimiendo, entendió, y de un solo movimiento tiro la mesa por los aires asiendo que los otro 2 retrocedieran impactados-. Vamos a comer!.-dijo como si lo de un momento no hubiera pasado-. _maldito vegeta me lleva la delantera … grrr… pero mañana are mi jugada_

_Que me pasa….-pensaba Milk-. 5 años sin querer saber de los hombres y de repente siento cosas por mis Mejores amigos? Pero qué clase de loca pervertida soy?!#_.-se preguntaba Milk comiendo una tortilla rellena de salsa blanca-.

_Woou lo de hace un momento fue tan raro y excitante y los gemidos de Milk son tan... sensuales... Si así gime por el simple tacto de mi pie me la imagino en la cama.._.-pensó vegeta mientras se le caía la baba al imaginarse a su amiga-.

**Los tres estaban metidos en sus pensamientos cuando de repente a Milk se le cae su salsa blanca de la babilla asta el escote de la polera**

Aaaa! No puede ser mi polera favorita!.-dijo y empezó a pasarse el dedo por encima de los pechos y luego chuparse los dedos para no desperdiciar la salsa-.

**Los chicos solo miraban embobados y preparando sus nuevas técnicas para conquistar a Milk**

**CONTINUARA…**

_**NOTA DE AUTORA:**_

Bueno mis pevers amigos quiero decirles que saque algunas ideas de la serie ''KISS X SISS'' y más adelante sacare más ideas de esta serie y otros videos echi así que solo esperen no me demorare más de una semana.


	2. Me confundi oO

**Hola hola HOLA! Soy yo en mi primer fanfic gracias a sus comentarios y a la gente que me sigue son la razón de mi historia muy bien no las sigo aburriendo y empezamos  
PD: ya saben los personajes no son míos porque si fuera por mi … pues ya saben lo que aria xD  
****Me confundí O.o  
****Era una mañana muy cálida en la montaña Paoz, un pelinegro acababa de abrir los ojos**

Aaa ...-suspiró-. Haaaa! Milk que haces aquí?!.-dijo al ver a la chica durmiendo sobre su brazo-.

Dormir...-dijo perezosamente-.

Pero como entraste a mi cuarto?.-dijo sin levantarse Goku-.

Pues tu puerta estaba abierta y yo no podía dormir así que vine hacia acá.-dijo para luego ponerse sobre el chico poniendo una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de el-. Se me había olvidado decirte buenos días.- dijo dándole un pasional beso en la boca entrelazando sus lenguas, ella estaba sami sentada sobre la entrepierna del guerrero-.

Milk...-suspiro Goku mientras ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza de la chica atrayéndola más hacia el haciendo que los grandes pechos de Milk chocaran contra su cuello y barbilla-.

**Ese contacto hizo que el guerrero se excitara provocándole una erección que la chica pudo sentir justamente en su feminidad debido a su posición**

Goku... Estas...-dijo mirando el bulto que salía de los calzoncillos del chico, causándole un sonrojo a ambos-.

Es que... Veras...- tartamudeaba nervioso el joven pelinegro-.

N-no te preocupes...-dijo para empezar a frotar su entrepierna con la de el sin deshacer su posición-. Aa...-jadeaba-. Es tan grande y duro Goku...aa..-jadeaba mientras se movía mas rápido-.

Mi-Milk... Tus pechos me están pegando en la cara...-decía excitado pero un poco incómodo el cabellos alborotados-.

L-lo siento.-dijo ella deteniendo la acción quedando acostada sobre el abdomen del muchacho, el viendo que aún estaba la chica sobre el decidió aprovechar, poniendo su mano en el trasero de ella y empezándolo a masajear pero fue interrumpido, porque la chica salto de la cama-. Iré a prepararnos el desayuno.-dijo para luego irse dejando al joven cabellos alborotados solo-.

_Maldición esta era mi oportunidad y la deje ir..._.-pensó auto regañándose-. Estúpido...-se dijo a sí mismo-.

**Abajo en la cocina estaba una chica preparando un desayuno para sus dos amigos y un joven cabellos de flama leyendo el periódico**

Muy bien vegeta ya casi va a estar listo...-dijo la chica acercándose a la mesa junto a su amigo-.

Ok, y... Dime Milk... que paso arriba con Kakaroto?.-dijo con los ojos en Milk-.

Aa...nada...-suspiró y sentándose en las piernas de vegeta mientras el la tomaba de la cadera-.

Entonces porque tanto ruido?.-pregunto mirando fijamente a los ojos a Milk-.

Porque preguntas acaso estas celoso Vegi?.-dijo mientras ponía sus brazos al rededor del cuello de el-.

Tonterías!, de donde sacaste una idea tan ridícula?.-dijo con orgullo vegeta-.

No recuerdas?.-lo miro para después recordarle-. No recuerdas que cuando yo me hacía un rasmillón en la rodilla siempre peleabas con Goku para ver quien me cargaba y siempre tenías que ganar tú y cargarme..., o esas veces en que querías ser mi príncipe cuando jugábamos a los disfraces... O cuando pedias darte un baño conmigo... O esa vez...

Ya recordé ahora deja de decir esas cosas!.-interrumpió vegeta-.

Jajajaja No has cambiado nada vegeta jajajaja.-se burlaba Milk-.

Tu tampoco!, sigues siendo la misma mocosa insoportable.-dijo en un tono de burla malicioso-.

Y tu un inmaduro orgulloso...-le dijo para luego besarlo con tanta intensidad que ambos se cayeron de la silla pero no dejaron de besarse en ningún momento hasta que Milk siente el olor del desayuno quemándose-. EL DESESAYUNO!-. Dijo parándose rápidamente para ir a la cocina dejando a vegeta acostado en el piso-.

_Maldición otra oportunidad que se me va_.-pensó mientras se paraba y se sentaba de nuevo en la silla, en eso bajo Goku-.

Hola.-dijo con su típica sonrisa resplandeciente -.¿que es ese olor?

El desayuno.-dijo vegeta dándole temor a Goku ya que el olor no era el de un desayuno delicioso-.

Bueno chicos salve el desayuno! .-dijo feliz Milk llevando un delicioso desayuno-.

Si! Viva Milk!.-dijo Goku tomando de la cadera a la pelinegra y alzándola en el aire-.

Jajajajaja .-se reía divertida hasta que el pelinegro la bajo-. Goku valla sí que eres fuerte.-dijo Milk tocando los músculos de los brazos de su amigo alto-.

Jejeje gracias.-dijo sonrojado y nervioso Goku-.

Vengan a comer!.-les grito vegeta haciendo que su amigo y amiga se sentaran a comer-.

**La comida paso sin novedad **

Chicos ¿qué les parece si jugamos a los disfraces como cuando pequeños?-dijo Milk entusiasmada-.

Ni siquiera pienses que me pondré un ridículo disfraz, ya soy un hombre y tengo un reputación que mantener.-dijo vegeta-.

Si la verdad yo tampoco quiero Milk.-dijo suavemente Goku para no lastimar a la pelinegra-.

Okey... Y yo que quería hacer un desfile de modas con trajes de baño...-dijo Milk con un tono de desilusión-.

_De traje de baño?...-_pensaron por un momento ambos-. Que me pongo?!.-dijeron los chicos-.

Siii, sabía que podía contar con ustedes.-dijo abrasándolos a ambos con tanta fuerza que los hizo caer a los tres-. Jaja son los mejores.-dándoles un beso en los labios a ambos chicos-. Me iré a cambiar vuelvo enseguida.-dijo para luego irse corriendo a su habitación para ponerse su viejo bikini de cuando era pequeñ que se encogió un poco...-se dijo a si misma luego de sentir lo apretado que estaba-. Debe ser mi imaginación...

**Abajo**…  
Milk nos dejó unas corbatas para ponernos.-le dijo Goku a vegeta-.

Al menos no es algo tan ridículo.-dijo aliviado el cabello de que hay viene Milk.-informo ya que escuchaba sus pasos-.

Y que les parece.-dijo Milk bajando la escalera haciendo que sus pechos botaran y casi saltasen del traje de baño hasta que por fin llego abajo al frente de sus "jueces"-. Cuanto me ponen?

_Cuanto no te pondría.-_ pensó pervertida menté vegeta-.

Woou Milk te ves genial.-dijo feliz Goku-.

Gracias Goku.-dijo dándole un gran abrazo a Goku haciendo que el alto guerrero se sonrojase ya que los pechos de su amiga estaban muy apegados el-. E-ee espérenme iré a comprar algo vuelvo enseguida jejeje.-dijo para luego irse corriendo como el viento-.

Qué raro... Y dime vegeta como me veo?.-pregunto Milk a su amigo que estaba muy callado viéndola-.

Muy... E... Bien...-dijo un poco incómodo ya que su amiga miraba hacia su entrepierna muy fijamente-.

Valla... Sí que te gusto el traje de baño vegeta jijiji.-dijo picarona Milk-.

_si no lo hago ahora me arrepentiré...-_peso vegeta para luego besar con mucha pación a Milk, ella correspondió poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de vegeta, ambos disfrutaban mucho del beso pero tuvieron que separarse para respirar

M-Milk... yo...-vegeta no podía decir nada y cada vez sentía más calor en su cara-. _ayer la vi desnuda y me sonrojo por esto?._-pensó confundido y aun sonrojado Vegeta-.

Vegeta pareces un tomate.-dijo Milk sin dejar de mirar la cara de su amigo-.

E.. Pues... Yo...-él iba a decir algo hasta que llego Goku interrumpiendo-.

Hola chicos ya volví jejeje.-dijo goku con su mano detrás de la cabeza-. Milk no tienes frio?

Pues a hora que abriste la puerta si me dio algo de frio... Me iré a cambiar.-dijo Milk subiendo la escalera-. Nos vemos en la cena

**Milk se fue a cambiar a su cuarto poniéndose una falda corta blanca y un chaleco holgado y delgado color rojo, dejando a goku y a vegeta abajo...**

Kakaroto eres un tramposo.-le dijo vegeta a el alto muchacho-.

Quueee!.-le grito casi dejándolo sordo-. Porque vegeta?!

Porque interrumpiste mi momento con Milk.-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

No fue intencional.-dijo excusándose-. Además nunca dijimos que no se podía hacer

Pues entonces proclamo una nueva regla; no podemos interrumpir el momento del otro.-dijo poniendo su mano para cerrar el trato de colocar una nueva norma-.

Ok, acepto.-dijo dándole la mano-.

**Después de eso vegeta se fue a bañar, mientras que Goku estaba sentado en su habitación haciendo un plan para conquistar a Milk**

Hey! Milk puedes venir un momento a mi habitación por favor?!.-dijo Goku llamando a la pelinegra-.

Que pasa Goku?.-dijo ella dulcemente-.

Mira lo que te traje.-habló sacando un labial de la bolsa que fue a comprar-. Te gusta?

Si Goku ¡Me encanta!.-dijo tomando el labial dándole un abraso a Goku-. Y de qué es?

Chocolate.-dijo sonriente-.

Woou.-lo abrió para ponerse un poco-. Si sabe a chocolate ¡Que rico!

**Ella seguía sentada sobre Goku con las piernas abiertas al igual que las del pelinegro, Goku solo miraba como Milk se saboreaba los labios hasta que el sonido de su estómago llamo la atención de la chica**

Goku tienes hambre?.-pregunto Milk con suavidad-.

Si Milk.-dijo un poco apenado-.

Quieres un poco de mi labial?

Es-está bien

**Milk de dio un beso a Goku para que el probara el sabor de sus labios, ambos se besaban con mucha pación asta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire**

Te gusto Goku?

Si Milk... Estuvo... Delicioso

Quieres más? Aún queda mucho...

Claro... Pero ahora será más interesante.-dijo Goku para luego tomar el labial -. Saca tu lengua Milk.- ella obedeció y Goku le puso un poco de "chocolate" en la punta de esta-.

**Milk empezaba a entender lo que quería hacer su amigo así que no se negó y dejo que Goku empezará a sacar el chocolate con la lengua, ella se abraso del cuello de Goku para que el "juego" fuese más divertido quedando más cerca uno del otro (recuerden que ella estaba sentada sobre Goku) cuando el sabor se terminó ambos separaron sus bocas.**

Goku tengo una idea.-dijo Milk tomando el labial y poniéndose en los labios y en el costado del cuello haciendo un caminito a Goku-. Ahora aslo

Si Milk.- dijo Goku sonrojado al igual que Milk-.

**Goku empezó a chupar el cuello de Milk siguiendo el camino de labial, eso hizo que Milk susurrara el nombre de él, eso provocó que él se excitase y pusiera sus manos sobre la retaguardia de la chica, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella.**

Goku... Que haces?.-decía suavemente mientras el seguía lengüeteando su cuello-.

No lose... Pero me gusta... Milk... Eres la mejor...-dijo Goku sin dejar de lamer-.

Goku... Estás muy excitado mira...- dijo ella tocando el bulto que ejercía del pantalón de Goku-.

Aa!... Milk... Aselo de nuevo por... Favor….

Que cosa? Esto?.-pregunto para luego poner su mano sobre la entrepierna del empezando a acariciar suavemente-.

Aa!... Milk!.-dijo para luego pararse sin soltarla de las posaderas y dándole un beso pasional y lleno de excitación, ella se sostenía con sus piernas aferradas alrededor del torso de Goku y con sus brazos abrasando el cuello del guerrero, el la apoyó contra la pared-.

Milk... Me pasas el labial?.-pregunto el chico-.

Emm... Si toma aquí esta.-dijo y le paso el labial ninguno de los dos salía de su poción-.

**Goku le saco el chaleco a Milk dejándola solo en la parte superior de una linda y sexy lencería roja**

Milk tus pechos han crecido mucho.-dijo un poco inocente mirando los senos de Milk-.

Hay Goku que cosas dices...-dijo ella con algo de vergüenza por la mirada del pelinegro-.

**Él puso el labial entremedio de los pechos de Milk empezando a lengüetear**

Aa!...goku!...se siente bien... .-gimió Milk sintiendo como también las manos del chico tocaban sus ... Go... Goku...-gemía la chica-.

Milk...mm...-decía entre lamidas-. Milk... N-no puedo aguantarlo más.-dijo para luego llevársela en la misma posición a la cama, recostándola poco a poco sin dejar de besarla-.

**Milk puso sus manos por debajo de la camisa del muchacho acariciando su ejercitado abdomen, el solo se abrazó más a ella, haciendo que la chica notase mas la evidente erección de su amigo, aunque ambos están con su parte de abajo de su ropa no dejaba de ser más excitante.**

**El "bulto" del chico estaba debajo de la falda de Milk justo rozando sus mojadas bragas**

Go-goku... Tu-tu pene...- se sonrojo más (si es qué eso era posible) por la palabra que había dicho-.

Milk... Tu quieres...-el iba a decir algo pero un chico cabeza de flama abrió la puerta vestido solo con una toalla que tapaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo

Kakaroto, tu padre esta en el teléfono.-dijo con voz seria y normal-.

E-e con permiso.- dijo completamente avergonzada Milk saliendo con su chaleco en la mano-.

Vegeta! .-le grito Goku porque su amigo había interrumpido su momento con la pelinegra-.

No fue intencional asi que no cuenta... AHORA VE A CONTESTAR EL TELEFONO!.-le grito vegeta haciendo que Goku reaccionara, a su padre nunca se le debe hacer esperar-.

_**Pensamientos de Milk**_

_**Pero que paso acaso caso lo hice con Goku?... No, no puedo... Aunque él siempre fue tan tierno, amable, lindo... Jajaja si Vegeta me escuchara diría que son cursilerías... Vegeta... Él siempre fue tan rebelde, decidido, pero a la vez siempre fue amable y atento... Al menos conmigo...**_

_**Maldición Milk decídete te gusta vegeta o goku?!**_

**Pensamientos de Vegeta**

**Ese maldito Kakaroto... Quizás que cosas le haya hecho a mi chica... ¿dije Mi chica? Milk me está pegando lo cursi... Milk... Ella es tán hermosa, a veces gruñona, valiente... Grrr... Vegeta deja de ser tan curci!**

Pensamientos de Goku

**Genial mi padre se demorara mas... Ahora estare mas tiempo con ese inportunista de vegeta... Y milk... La linda y dulce milk... Y fuerte... Como olvidar cuando entrenaba con vegeta, mi padre y yo... Ella si que pegaba duro jajajajaja como olvidar que su ultimo dia aqui nos quiso asaltar un ladrón y antes que yo y vegeta hiciéramos algo ella ya estaba pateando a el ladrón en la cara dejándolo inconsciente... Recuerdo que se le acercaron muchos Admiradores y vegeta estaba rojo de furia, siempre fue el más celoso de los 2, pero nunca pensé que milk echara a todos esos que se le acercaron diciéndoles: "déjenme idiotas hoy es mi dia con mis mejores amigos y no quiero estorbos" por alguna rara razon eso me iso sentir feliz pero creo que a ellos también ya que no dejaban de acercarse a milk diciendo "que fuerte es y fria" "esos idiotas no te merecen" "que sexy te ves enojada" vegeta ya echaba humos y los golpeó a todos dejándolos inconscientes por un rato y después nosotros seguimos nuestro camino... Ese dia si que fue raro... Y triste... Ya que tuvimos que ir a dejar a milk a el aeropuerto donde se despidió de nosotros con un beso como solo ella sabe dar y se fue ... Vaya... Quien hubiese creído que ella volvería...**


End file.
